Sakura's Trip
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: This is what happens when Sakura goes to the sand village to help Gaara. What happens when she falls right into Gaara's arms?


"You wanted to see me my Lady" said Sakura casually.

"Ahh yes I have a mission for you" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Really what is it" ask Sakura.

"I want you to go to the sand village to assist the Kagekage as his medical nin...they have very few there and sense the demon was abstracted he has been having trouble" she said as Sakura's eyes widened.

"You want me to go to the sand village" she said in disbelief.

"Yes I believe you can do it" she stated.

"How long might this be" Sakura asked.

"Im not sure it could be from three to twelve months depending on fast the Kagekage recovers" she said.

"Please Sakura your the best medical ninja there is here and im trusting you with this, can I count on you?" She asked.

"Of Corse my lady when do I leave" asked Sakura.

"A day from now at 7:30 sharp" she said sternly.

"Yes my lady" said Sakura.

"You have tomorrow off to pack and say goodbye to anyone you need to, although this is not permanent you could be gone for some time" she stated.

"Of Corse" she said bowing and started to leave.

"Sakura...be sure to be careful and get a lot of sleep" she said hugging her.

"I will.." she said hugging her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning before you leave, you are dismissed" she said as Sakura left.

Sakura went home, packed just about everything seeing she didn't know how long she'd be staying. After packing she said her goodbye's too Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Ino and everyone else, and came home to her apartment at about nine at night.

"Finally im home..." she said exhausted from eating roman and saying goodbye. She quickly took a shower and went to sleep.

The next morning she did the same routine got dressed, washed her face, and brushed her teeth.

"Todays the day I go to the sand village" she said to herself.

"Well here goes nothing" she said and quickly went out the door to meet lady Tsunade at the gate.

"Good morning my lady" she said at the gate.

"Sakura, good morning are you ready to go" she said.

"Yes ma'am" she said with a small smile.

"Good because you have to leave right away there expecting you in three days time, I wish you the best of luck" she said.

"Thank you lady Tsunade and goodbye" Sakura said.

"Goodbye" she said giving her a little hug and Sakura set out to the sand.

~at the village entrance~

"Hello Sakura it good to see you again" she said.

"Its good to see you to Tamari" said Sakura with a smile.

"Enough small chat we should get going you have to see Gaara right" Tamari said and Sakura followed her into a big room, seeing Gaara sitting in a chair behind a wooden desk.

"Hey Gaara this is the medical ninja Sakura from the leaf a while back and she'll be staying in your office just about all day" She said smiling.

"Really..." he said emotionless.

"Yep you are stuck with her until you start feeling better" she said.

"im gonna show her to her room and then she can sleep she's probably exhaust from her trip here" she turning and round and gestured Sakura to follow.

"Follow me" she said.

"Here is your room its right next to the kazekages incase he need you" Tamari stated.

"Thank you" said Sakura.

"No thank you for coming and helping my little brother" she said and then hugged Sakura.

"T-Tamari" she said and hugged her back.

"Well I will leave you to pack do you need any help?" Tamari asked.

"Nah I've got it" she said.

"One more thing your hokage sent work for you and I heard its a lot! she sent it before you came so it would be here... bye" said Tamari then she left. After unpacking Sakura passed out in her king sized bed. She woke up to a scream coming from Gaara's room and she ran to him.

"What the" she said when she found Gaara shaking.

"Gaara!" she yelled putting a hand on his forehead feeling, his tattoo was so hot it felt like fire.

"Everyone out I don't no what the effects could be when I do this" she said and everyone left the room. She placed her hand over his tattoo and a blue light come out of her palm. Gaara calmed down, his breathing became normal and he cracked his eyes.

"Are you alright" she said concerned with one hand on his tattoo and the other on his cheek.

"Yeah I think so" he said as Sakura put her hand on his back and helped him into the sitting position.

"Are you shore your ok.." Sakura ask with concern.

"Yes thank you" he said, there eyes connected, they started at each other for about a minute, when Sakura realized how close they were. She removed her hand from his back and at that moment Tamari came in and ran to Gaara.

"Gaara please tell me your ok" she said with her voice cracking up.

"Im fine Tamari don't worry" he said.

"How can I not worry about my little brother" she said and gave him a hug.

"He'll be fine Tamari but I want to keep an eye on his tattoo" Sakura stated.

"His Tat-tattoo?" questioned Tamari.

"Yes his tattoo was causing all the trouble, when I came in it felt like fire" Sakura said looking at Tamari then back at Gaara.

"If you don't mind me asking but were did that tattoo come from" asked Sakura.

"I've was born with it" he said.

"Really you had it sense birth...interesting" said Sakura putting a hand to her cheek.

"What do you mean interesting?" asked Tamari.

"Im not too sure but Tamari you need to get some sleep you too Gaara" Sakura said they both nodded and Sakura looked at Gaara one more time then left.

"Gaara I need to check your tattoo" she said walking into his office and he nodded.

"Whaa-" she said as she tripped, waiting to hit the ground but fell into someone's arms, Gaara's arms. Gaara slowly picked her up in his arms but still didn't let go. Sakura lifted up her head and was less than an inch from his face.

"G-Gaara.." she said.

"Im ..." gaara was cut off by Konkuro busted through the doors.

"Whaaa o umm am I interrupting something" said Konkuro with a huge smile on his face.

"No your not" said Sakura as she got out of Gaara's arms.

"I have to go" she said and walk past Konkuro, she shut the door behind her.

"So you've got a thing for the medical ninja huh? little brother" said Konkuro in a mocking voice.

"No it wasn't like that Konkuro" said Gaara getting back to his paper work.

"Then what was it" ask Konkuro.

"She tripped and I caught her and that all" said Gaara.

"Well that's not what I saw lil bro" said Konkuro giving him a wink.

"O and what did you see" asked Gaara.

"Glad you asked I saw a hot girl with your arms wrapped around her, less than an inch from your face, AKA kissing distance" he said smiling.

"You must be blind then" he said.

"Whatever I got to do some stuff" he said walking to the door.

"O yea and i'll be sure to tell Tamari bout what I saw bye now" he said leaving fast.


End file.
